Just Try To Understand
by CookiesAndGiggles
Summary: Gaara and his siblings were just transferred to a new school. What do they find there? Chaos and drama, that's what.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, well, lets just say it wouldn't exactly be the same.

Cookie: Be nice, this is my first story! Flames are welcome, not wanted, but welcome. They help me learn :3 Also, I'm not very sure where I'm going to take this story so suggestions would be AWESOME!!!!! Thankies!! :3

Let the insanity begin!!

**************Introductions*******************

"Who are they?"

"New kids, I think they came from Suna."

"The little one's cute."

"He creeps me out. Did you see the way he glared at that kid who bumped into him in first period?"

"Yeah, I heard that he was in a gang."

"Really? No way!"

"Shush! Here he comes!"

Gaara listened to all of this with mild interest. He and his siblings had only been at Konoha Junior High for three hours and gossip was already spreading like wildfire. Silently glaring at the girls gathered around the table he walked past them and slid into the lunch line. While waiting, Gaara looked around, examining the small room he was currently in. Jam packed with kids the lunchroom was loud and noisy. Everything was either red or gold, the school colors. There was a large door to the right, a huge stage taking up an entire wall, and the entire room was riddled with tables and chairs.

With wry amusement he noticed that all the kids were grouped into stereotypes. In the very middle were Preps along with a large amount of Jocks. Wedged in a corner were a couple of tables of Emo's. Occupying the other three corners were the Gangsters, the Nerds, and the Skaters. Gaara shook his head with disappointment. Even here the stereotypes ruled the School.

When Gaara stepped up to grab his food he noticed something yellow coming his way. Fast. Just as he was sure it was going to run into him it stopped. It was a boy. A boy with yellow hair, blue eyes and orange clothes on to be exact. The boy opened his mouth and the words that poured out were the last Gaara had ever expected to hear.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!! Want to sit at my table?" The boy, Naruto, asked while jumping in place.

"What?" Gaara asked, completely befuzzled. He had never been asked to sit at someone's table before. People naturally shied away from him. Before he could stop him, Naruto had grabbed him arm and started to drag Gaara off.

"Are you new? Where are you from? You'll love it here! Would you like to meet my friends? Of course you would! Come on!" Naruto babbled on, dragging Gaara to a table in the Emo corner. Naruto plopped down at the table, dragging Gaara down with him. There were three girls sitting at the table too. All of them were dressed in black skinny jeans and black shirts. The one on the left was wearing cat ears and her shirt said "Fuck You" with a large hand pointing its middle finger. Her hair was brown and she was glaring at the newcomer to her table.

"Who the fuck did you drag back this time Naruto?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"He's a new kid so you better be nice to him Neko." Naruto said while grinning. Neko simply snorted and kept glaring.

"What's your name?" This came from the girl on the right. She had a singsong voice that chimed like bells. She had blond hair and big, bright blue eyes. Gaara wondered if she and Naruto were related. Before he could respond Neko said,

"Frankly Gylfie, no one gives a fucking damn." Gylfie looked surprised. Gaara was even more surprised. Not at Neko's language, but at the fact that he had just realized that Gylfie was wearing fake vampire teeth.

"Language Neko! And I care!" Gylfie yelled and threw her milk carton at Neko. Now, Gylfie's aim isn't the best and the carton ended up hitting the poor girl in between them. Said girl stood up and without a word smacked both her companions upside the head. She then stomped off through the large door and into the hall. Everyone winced as the door slammed behind her.

"Draaaammmmaaaaa!" Naruto sang as Neko gave him the finger.

"Is she okay?" Those were the first words Gaara had said other than telling the principal his name. Gylfie looked up, shocked. Gaara was pretty shocked too, why should he care about the girl? He had only just met her and she hadn't even spoken two words to him!

"She'll be fine. She just headed off to the library. She's been doing that a lo-BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!" The bell cut off whatever Gylfie had been saying. Everybody stood up and emptied their trays. Both Neko and Gylfie ran off, trying to beat each other to the door.

"What's your next period?" Naruto asked as Gaara took out his schedule to double check where he was going. Naruto took the piece of paper from Gaara's hands and looked it over.

"Ugh, Math. I don't envy you, see 'ya!" Naruto yelled and run off into the crowd of people. Many yells and a scream were heard as he ran over many kids while trying to get to the door.

Gaara sighed as he himself tried to get to the doors that lead to the rest of the school. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She had stared at him the entire time and then had run off to the library. Who was she? Gaara sighed again; it was going to be a long day.

******************************************************************************************************

Cookie: Hit the button! Hit the button! It feeds the review puppy!! He gets angry if you don't feed him! :3

Gylfie: Do you think she's serious?

Neko: I don't know but I do know this; She's insane.

Cookie: I take that as a compliment :P

Neko: O.o See what I mean?

Cookie: Seriously, review!


End file.
